


Care for you

by captainhurricane



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Gags, Gentleness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: Sometimes you just had to let yourself be guided.





	Care for you

**Author's Note:**

> uni is draining me of all life and energy so i'm gonna skip more days than just day 10 from now on 
> 
> the word of the day today, however, is 'gags'
> 
> anyways tried to keep the Trevelyan as vague as possible so you're free to imagine your own

“It is not too tight, is it?” Dorian’s hands are nimble as they go over the sides of the gag once more, gently brushing where Trevelyan’s lips are stretched around the soft ball in his mouth.

 

Trevelyan shakes his head. His beautiful eyes are following Dorian’s every movement intensely, Trevelyan’s own movements restricted by the hands swiftly bound by silk behind his back.

 

Dorian smiles. “You look positively breathtaking like this, Amatus. The silk accentuates your stunning features so well it is almost.” He hums, cupping Trevelyan’s face between his hands. Dorian smirks. “It is almost obscene.”

 

Trevelyan’s snort is muffled. He makes another sound then, gaze flicking down to their groins: so close to touching, yet so far.

 

“Eager, are we?”

 

Trevelyan huffs. He shifts to spread his bare thighs. His gaze flicks down again.

Dorian withdraws, just enough to be annoying. “Ah, I wish I could immortalize this sight,” he says. Slowly, slowly he starts to undress himself, starting with the silky scarf.

 

Trevelyan’s eyes are fixed on his revealed neck. Dorian doesn’t even have to look down to see that Trevelyan’s cock is taking an interest, already halfway into erection when Dorian had first tied him up.

“You look positively perverse, darling,” Dorian murmurs and unbuttons his thick jacket, neatly folding it and reaching to place it on the night table. “Lay down any time you want.”

 

But Trevelyan won’t. Trevelyan wants to watch that slow, meticulous undressing and wants to see every piece of revealed skin with his own eyes.

 

Dorian’s eyes dance with mirth as he revels in the arousal reflected in his lover’s eyes. All through it, Dorian keeps speaking. He calls his lover everything from sweetheart to Amatus, takes his time in shrugging off his breeches, his socks, his undergarments. He takes his time in reaching  between them to grab Trevelyan’s cock.

 

“You are dripping, my love. All for me, yes?” Trevelyan makes a choked noise behind the gag, his lips glistening with saliva. “So beautiful,” Dorian murmurs and kisses Trevelyan’s ear. “So thick. All for me.” Dorian pushes Trevelyan down and casually pushes those thick legs apart. “You know what to do if it proves to be too much,” he remarks and guides himself to Trevelyan’s throbbing cock.


End file.
